Lovers Lament
by Gribzie
Summary: With Harry contemplating his future, he is whisked off to his hideaway, but will he get who he bargained on?
1. The Lament of Life

Harry had not known the love of a family, never in his life had he felt that he belonged anywhere. He finally had that feeling he had longed and yearned for since his birth, the unconditional love of a family and moreover, a girl. He and Ginny's love had been unconditional, nothing unpure was to be found in their love, only purity and faith. And for the first time in his life, Harry James Potter felt something that was not familiar to him, hapiness. Buried under layers of emotional scarring and painful memories the receptors of love and compassion had been awoken, and all the love that had been dormant for so long had finally surfaced.

It was summer time at the burrow and Bill and Fleurs' wedding celbrations were underway, celebrations the likes of which noone had seen for years. Hundreds had gathered for the wedding of Bill Weasley, bearing gifts of gold and jewels for the happy bride and groom. Lying hidden in the darkest corner of the grand cathedral Harry Potter wallowed in the misery of his mistakes and knowledge of what was to come for him. Forced from the one he loved, the powers of darkness prowling and searching for some weakness. Continually telling himself that it was for the sake of her, it was all for her. To feel this pain was for her to be safe, and that was what Harry truly desired. But if his mission failed, he knew that if he failed he would have passed up his last precious days with her, his only time to be happy.

As the festivities carried well into the night Harry had absconded to the basement of the burrow.Harry and Ron had discovered a submerged room below the broom cupboard of the burrow, it lead to a large basement that Ron and Harry had set up as a hideaway to plan their assault on Voldemort. In a Vein attempt to assess his thoughts, he pondered life, love and all the things that people pondered when their life had lost direction. His mission in life was clear, to destroy Voldemort; not to restore peace, but to allow his love to run free without the risk of the utter destruction of his true love.

Unable to clear his head he returned reluctantly to the party, where Bill and Fleur were cutting the cake. He watched from afar only to feel a soft hand on his arm, the hand steered him down to the hideaway. In the dark room he was pushed onto the couch and slowly a femanine body slowly climbed over Harry. Slowly the girl whom Harry was unable to identify flicked her wand, a roaring fire erupted from a conjured fireplace. Harry could only make out a rough outline of the young woman, although Harry was sure he knew who it was. She slowly laid a kiss on him and began to work her way down, kissing his neck and unbottoning his shirt. Then he heard the door to the basement open, and to his shock and horror it was Ginny's voice that rang down.


	2. A Love Undone

He quickly thrust the girl off him and threw, his invisibility cloak over her. Ginny entered the room looking perplexed, "Harry where have you been Ron is looking for you, he needs you to help carry mum into the loungeroom she's passed out, poor thing over exerted herself on this party". She slowly walked upstairs and Harry followed, he locked the door the the basement so that whoever was in there could not get out, he was quite anxious to find out who it was. After helping Ron move Mrs. Weasley he went back down to the room where he had trapped the young woman. He entered the room to see Gabrielle Delacour playing with her hair, looking bored. "That was you?" Harry gasped "why did you do that?", Harry was too surprised to form a normal sentence so he sufficed by staring at her. "Look 'arry I just realised that I did not thank you for what you did for me during the triwizard tournament all those years ago" she said in her elagent French accent. "But why...why are you...why now? I mean i'm going with Ginny" he stammered.

Unable to express his confusion in a fully formed sentence he slowly walked around the couch. "Ginny can never find out about this, you understand?" he said slowly "She would never forgive me, and I love her so much". Gabrielle merely stared at him with a fire blazing in her eyes "oh 'Arry I have no intention of letting you slip through my fingers, don't think that i haven't noticed you and Ginny avoiding each other". Harry was very nervous, he knew that she was serious, he also knew that he had to spend at least one week further at the burrow before He, Ron and Hermionie would leave for Godrics Hollow. "Look leave it Gabrielle, please, I love Ginny" he stammered. Slowly Gabrielle walked over to Harry and kissed him softly on the cheek and walked to the door, and before she left called "Oh, 'Arry..Sweet dreams" and with a swish of silvery blonde hair she was gone.

He slowly trudged to bed, he flung himself down on his bed and as he dosed off his emotions began to catch up to him. He awoke from the strangest dream he had ever had, Ginny had walked in on Harry and Gabrielle kissing in a dimly lit room, she broke down into tears and started to chase him around the room, attemping to hit him across the head with a flailing houself, Garbielle has proceeded to knock her out with an unconscious Gnome. The guilt over his actions the previous night began to swell inside him, he decided that he would tell Ginny everything, he knew it was the only way to subdue his inner guilt. As he approached her door a pain swept him, not one of guilt but one of pain, Harry found himself incapable of knocking, he knew that if he knocked it would mean the feelings that for so long were scarred and useless would once again become dormant, and the feelings of pain he had for so many years would once again surface.

He resolutley wandered down the stairs to join the others for breakfast. To his horror he was greeted by a cheery Gabrielle, it seemed that nobody else had yet recovered from the festivities."Hello 'arry, breakfast?" she said with a smile. "err...yeah, listen about last night.." before he could finish he was given a plate of bacon and eggs on toast and he noticed that the toast had been cut into heart shaped "...never mind"


	3. Quidditch Pitch Blues

In a panic for ways to avoid Gabrielle he challenged Ginny and Ron to a game of Quidditch with Fred, George and Bill. As they marched up to the empty paddock where Mr. Weasly had set up a half Quidditch pitch (only one set of hoops) Harry heard the sound that he had dreaded to hear. "Wait for mee! I am coming too!" Gabrielle had followed him to the pitch. Harry did the only thing that made sense to him, he cast the muffliato curse on all those around him so that they could not hear Gabrielles cries. This plan had backfired of course by the fact that Gabrielle was already on her broom and zoomed past them. Harry lifted his curse and started a vein attempt to convince Gabrielle not to play. "you cant play we already have a full team!" he blurted out, but Ginny's voice came from behind him "actually we need one more, can you play Gabs?". Gabrielle answered politley "please dont call me Gabs I dont like it, and yes I can play I am on my house team at beauxbautons" Ginny smiled and apoligized for offending Gabrielle. Harry was stuggling for reasons for her not to play, and knew he was in trouble when one didnt come to mind.

Harry had a sudden flashback as he and the weasleys had walked back to the burrow. Gabrielle has dogged him all around the pitch, everywhere he had tried to hide, including behind a confused Ron had been foiled by her dogging tactics. In the end Gabrielle beat him to the snitch (which Harry had kept after his house cup win in the third year), Harry had been so busy trying to hide from her that he had not even noticed the tiny snith following him around the pitch, flying behind him. Gabrielle who had been constantly 2 meters behind him had spotted it against the black of his robes and made a lunge for it. To make matters worse for Harry, Gabrielle had celebrated her victory with a big hug for Harry, Ginny laughed and smiled with her, but the look on her face changed sharply when she realised that Harry was the only one of either team to receive a hug.

Dinner that night was a grand affair, it seemed that Mrs. Weasly had recovered from the shock of the wedding and so she made a large dinner for all of the guests that were still too hung over to go back to their homes. The younger contingent of the group was placed some distance away from the rest of the adults who were all drinking deeply from goblets of firewhiskey and other alcoholic beverages. Harry had ensured that He and Ginny had seats as far away from Gabrielle as possible. Ginny noticed this end decided it was time for her to question Harry about the events that had trnspired that day. "Gabby has taken a shine to you Harry, she barley left you alone on the quidditch pitch..." Ginny said in a mock casual tone. harry knew he had to think fast "Well im one of the better seekers around these parts, so I suppose she thought she had more of a chance to catch the snitch if she followed me rather then looking for it herself" he said, he knew this made him sound arrogant and self assured however this in comparison to what would happen if he told the truth would be absolutley nothing.


End file.
